There are available many strong and good holders for so called bitewing pictures, i.e. pictures of the type where crowns as well as the border portion of the bone in both the upper jaw and the lower jaw are visible at the same time on the developed picture, and also for so called apical pictures, i.e. pictures of the type where crowns as well as the border portion and that the jaw-bone in one jaw are visible on the developed picture. However, there are no quite good holders available for so called upright bite-wing pictures, and above all there does not exist any holders which can firmly hold films for all the three conventional types of intra-oral x-ray pictures. It is particularly a drawback that it does not exist any very good holders for so called upright bite-wing pictures, since such pictures often are required in order to make correct diagnosis of the degree of parodontose or parodontite which a patient possibly may suffer from, and it is for this purpose necessary to be able to see the position of the border of the bone in relation to the length of the tooth. As far as the expression " bite-wing" is concerned, the expression possibly emanates from the fact that in the past there were used films which were mounted on a folded strip of paper, wherein the patient bit about a paper wing, while today the expression "bite-wing" relates to the final picture, i.e. a film on which the crowns of the teeth and the border of the bone are visible at the same time in both the jaws. It is the latter meaning that shall be interpreted in the expression "bite-wing" in this text.